Tuesdays, as in Team Ten
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: Shikamaru remembers getting drunk, passing out and kissing his teammate. And not necessarily in that order — ShikaIno


**Tuesdays, as in Team Ten.**

**Summary:** **When he was drunk, and they were talking about Temari, he kissed her. [ShikaIno  
**

**Disclaimer: _Naruto _belongs to Masashi-sama, and if I had the opportunity, I would kiss his feet, and the song "Everyday" belongs to Jessie Daniels.**

**Dedication: HPBabe91.  
Because I love you, and you're awesome and I want to write like you!**

**A/N: This is more like Ino's POV, but still not, so… imagine its Ino whose singing! XD This is the best way to understand.  
And, this is focusing on the pairing ShikaIno, but also slight SasuSaku. And, small, small, small hints of ShikaTema (if you squint, and turn your head to your left.) Well, more like one-sided TemaShika.**

**And, the timeline? Ahum, Asuma's dead, and Sasuke is still gone. So, apparently, part II.  
Enjoy.**

* * *

_What are you thinking, doing the things you do?

* * *

_

Ino sighed. Shikamaru wasn't at his favorite place, like the past twenty eight days. Recently, Shikamaru stopped watching the clouds with her. Well, technically, he didn't know Ino was (most of the time) watching him as he watched the clouds.

It had all started when she followed him one day after their training. He wasn't focusing on their training. Well, they actually did the same thing on every training session.

Ino fell, Shikamaru caught her, and Chouji rolled.

And then he ran off to his favorite spot, which was here. Ino couldn't help but follow, and ever since that day, she knew that whenever something bad happened (or something good), Shikamaru alwayswent to that place. If it was about an argument with his mom (they happened a lot), or if it was one day before a long mission (like when he was supposed to be gone for a couple of months, he came to this place the day before) or the day before his mission with Asuma.

His last mission with Asuma.

And, after that day, their days together (well, he had no idea that she knew that he was here. He thought that she was in her house, doing _girl stuff_) abruptly stopped.

It was the day when Asuma died.

Yes, Ino missed Asuma a lot. And, yes, she knew that Shikamaru was closer to Asuma than Ino, but he was still both their sensei. And, _yes_, she _knew _that Shikamaru blamed himself for Asuma's death but still, did he really have to stop watching clouds for that? Because, these were his _clouds _we're talking about. He. Loves. Them. It helped him to think, after all.

And, it's his favorite thing to do; everyoneknows that.

Because, after all, clouds are so _carefree, _and _fluffy. _Not to mention, they were always _silent_. They weren't talking, shouting or nagging at Shikamaru, like she always did. Ino's maybe -sort of- good mood disappeared.

_Maybe that's why he likes them, _a part of Ino thought, as the blonde sighed again. Ino directed her gaze to the sky again. It was starting to get cold on nights like these, and the sky was turning dark blue. Most of the clouds had disappeared, and instead of fluffy, white clouds, there was now small stars shining on the sky.

Yamanaka Ino loved stargazing. It relaxed her. They were so pretty, so shiny and so… so _perfect. _They were invisible in daylight, but as soon the sky became dark, they started to shine, one by one. Just by looking at the stars, she felt at ease.

* * *

_What are you wanting?  
Because all I want is you to see everything you are to me.

* * *

_

She gazed at the stars whenever she had time to, which is, in fact, not that often. These days, she was busy with her family's flower shop. She had to do EVERYTHING, from taking care of their customers to taking care of their flowers. At the beginning, she was furious. Why her? She had other important things to do, like…

Like what?

The truth is that Ino wasn't the type that trained on the afternoons, and read books about shinobi techniques until the moon raised. No, no, Ino was more like… making lists how to make Sasuke fall in love with her, and to make sure that she had clothes to wear the next day.

Well, that was indeed true, at least when she was twelve. Now, she's fifteen, and so much smarter than she was back when she was twelve. Her heart betrayed her brains back then, and she was in love with a traitor, a boy that left the village for two and a half years ago.

She met Haruno Sakura the same day, and she was heartbroken, and determined to prove everyone (especially the boy that broke her heart) that she could be stronger. And that this time, she wouldn't just watch them. She would help them.

_

* * *

And how you and I could be every dream come true.

* * *

_

Ino was surprised. A part of her was surprised by Sakura's behavior, but another part of her was surprised by her feelings. Sakura's feelings.

Sakura loved Sasuke.

Ino… fancied Sasuke.

Sasuke ignored Ino.

Sasuke did stupid things when it came to Sakura (like calling her _annoying_), but he didn't ignore her.

And Ino realized that she wasn't in love with Sasuke as she thought. She liked him, yes, but it wasn't love. It was adoration and maybe respect. Sakura's love for Sasuke though… it was pure.

And, for the first time in so long, she just hugged her friend, and let her cry against her shoulder. Just like a friend should.

_

* * *

Every__day I try to tell you…

* * *

_

Ino started to walk home, waving to her neighbors that passed her by. It was the end of August, and the evenings were getting colder and colder. She hugged herself, trying to raise her body temperature. Her gloves weren't helping at all; they were practically just an accessory. She walked by the BBQ restaurant, and remembered Chouji. She remembered the day Team 10 talked there, for the first time. She was so mad that time; she barely answered the questions Asuma-sensei asked her. She just stared at her new teammates. She remembered thinking something about Shikamaru and Chouji, how "not cool" and "fat" they were. She thought she was **so **unlucky.

What she didn't know by then was that she really was lucky. Lucky that it wasn't one of her teammates that left the village; lucky that her teammates didn't die when they tried to take back Sasuke.

She was just so damn lucky. But she didn't know that back then.

* * *

_Every time I think I get through…

* * *

_

She passed by the Hokage tower, and remembered Shikamaru. She remembered him, being the only Chuunin. She was so proud of him, and now, she had forgotten everything about being ashamed for her teammates. Their teamwork was the best, after all. Why should she ever be ashamed for Chouji and Shikamaru? Her best friends. They made the perfect team together, and her dad always started to ramble about his old team, which was apparently together with Shikamaru's dad and Chouji's dad, whenever Ino mentioned her team. She loved them, in her own way.

_

* * *

You put up a wall, you're so invincible.

* * *

_

Off in the distance, she could see the Ninja Academy. And, she remembered Asuma. Asuma, her smoking sensei, who were as lazy as one of her teammates, and smoked so often that Ino thought that he would die before the Sandaime.

She wasn't right, though. Asuma did die before he was meant to, but not because of the cigarettes.

Ino could see how her vision turned blurry, and she closed her eyes, brushing away the tears that threatened to fall.

She still wasn't used to the idea of eating without Asuma, training without Asuma, _living _without Asuma. He had become an important part of her life, too important. She actually hadn't met her teammates since Asuma died.

_

* * *

Nothing could keep me away. I'll find a way. Everyday.

* * *

_

She had heard rumors about Shikamaru, though. She had heard from her dad (that had talked with Shikato, Shikamaru's dad) that Shikamaru had, believe it or not, started to smoke.

Shikamaru? Smoke?

Ino shrugged at the thought, but decided to check that out tomorrow.

She passed by Shikamaru's house, which lied positioned near her own house. When she asked her mother when she was little why the houses were seated almost next to each other, her mother happily explained that it was due to the fact that Ino's dad and Shikamaru's dad loved to visit each other.

Ino also heard her mom muttering something about '_it's also an excuse to drink_', when she thought that Ino couldn't hear her.

Ino fought back her urge to visit Shikamaru now. But, after telling herself that it was better to get it over now, she steadily walked to the Nara residence. She knocked two times, but no one came to open up the door. Angry, she knocked the door for the third time, and this time, she heard a thud from the house. The lights suddenly lit, and Ino saw the silhouette of Nara Yokino, Shikamaru's mother. Yokino opened the door so hasty that Ino jumped, and she cringed when she saw that Yokino had her nightdress on, and was pretty angry. Her stare was focused on Ino, but the second she saw it was her, (_and not her lazy son, _Ino assumed), she smiled and apologized. She opened the door, and let Ino in. As Yokino walked into the kitchen, asking Ino if she wanted tea or coffee, Ino pulled off her shoes, shouting to her that she would like coffee, and walked into their kitchen, where Yokino were busy making coffee to them.

_

* * *

What are you scared of? What do you have to lose?

* * *

_

"So, Ino…" Yokino started, taking another sip from her coffee cup. She looked at Ino with such intense in her look, that Ino nervously stopped drinking her coffee.

"Did you come to just drink coffee with me?" Yokino asked in a tone that practically said _"I'm sorry to ask this, but I'm doubtful that you came to visit our house to take a cup of coffee in our kitchen with me." _

Ino, once again nervous, looked at her coffee cup, and the chocolate colored drink reminded her of Shikamaru's eyes.

_Just like Shikamaru. Right on business. With Shikamaru, there aren't any shortcuts. _

"Actually, I came to talk with Shikamaru. But, I guess he's not home…?" Ino directed her gaze to Yokino, who now closed her eyes.

Yokino sighed, and flicked a black piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You're right. Oh, Ino, he's so sad. He can't forget Asuma. Did you know that he saw Asuma like a dad? I know that my Shikato isn't acting like a dad for Shikamaru, and I was glad that Shikamaru met someone that took care of him, like his own son. And, then…" Yokino suddenly stopped, and Ino followed her gaze. Apparently, Yokino stared at their window. Ino squinted, and she saw a silhouette. A silhouette that belonged to her precious teammate, sparring partner and good friend. Ino gasped (but she couldn't help it, she hadn't seen him in about a month) and Yokino took a deep breath. But, something was wrong. Even from the distance, Ino could see that he was drunk. He wasn't smashed (yet), and he walked slowly, but steady, to his own door. Fumbling with the door keys, Ino and Yokino could only stare.

Stare at his behavior.

That wasn't Shikamaru.

* * *

_You'll never know if all you do is refuse and hide, from the door that's open wide.

* * *

_

Shikamaru never, ever drank Shikamaru never, ever smoked.

But, when Shikamaru stumbled into his own house, Ino realized something. Shikamaru had changed. He isn't that brilliant, lazy kid that Ino once knew. This is the _new _Shikamaru.

"…" Yokino was speechless. If Shikamaru had a beard, he would look exactly like his father. And, if Yokino didn't know that Shikato was upstairs, sleeping, she would've shouted at her "husband".

As Shikamaru almost collapsed, Ino stood up. "Yokino, s-should I take care of him?"

Yokino could only nod, and then walked passed her son, her eyes dull. She walked upstairs, to her husband, and stayed there. She just locked the door, and lay down next to Nara Shikato, mumbling that this was a dream.

Ino took a last look at their coffee cups, and then slowly walked to her teammate.

"S-Shikamaru?" Ino couldn't help but stutter; she hadn't seen Shikamaru in such a bad state since the day she and Chouji found him and Asuma _that _day. Shikamaru was wounded and scared. Asuma was freezing and dying.

Shikamaru's dull, brown eyes searched for something in Ino's eyes. Maybe he wanted to see a pair of black eyes; Asuma. Maybe, he wanted to see a pair of brown eyes; Chouji. Or, maybe… _Maybe…_

Maybe he wanted to see a pair of dark green (almost blue) eyes.

Temari.

_

* * *

Ignoring the __voice you hear inside, and everything I say.

* * *

_

But, he sure wasn't used to look Ino directly in the eyes, seeing every detail in her sky blue eyes.

"I…no?" He asked, blinking a couple of times. He then closed his eyes, and fainted. If it was due to the alcohol or the sight of her, she didn't know.

Luckily for Shikamaru that Ino stood in front of him, which made him fall on _her, _his head over her shoulder, his weight almost making her fall backwards.

Ino just put his hand around her shoulder, trying to drag him away from the entrance, and silently thanked Shikamaru that he didn't had his room upstairs. She also decided to thank Sakura later for training with her, so she had the power of dragging her teammate to his room. He really was heavy, but the thing that annoyed her most (except the fact that he became drunk in the first place) was that she was affected by the things he did. Affected by the way he breathed into her ear, affected by the way she felt his body pressed against her own, affected by the way he smelled.

Affected by him.

This day was_ crazy._

* * *

_Everyday I try to tell you.__  
Every time I think I get through.  
You put up a wall, you're so invincible.  
Nothing could keep me away. I'll find a way. Everyday.

* * *

_

For being a man that was lazy as hell, didn't care about looks or didn't showed any signs of feelings, his room was quite…neat.

"Wow…" Ino whispered, still not believing that her lazy teammate actually cared about how his room looked like.

Shikamaru snored, and Ino woke up from her daydream (which _happened _to be about her and Shikamaru, and how she would clean his room, and how he _accidentally _pressed his own body on certain areas on Ino's body, when he decided to show her how to vacuum, and_ -_)

Cough, cough.

_Right…Shikamaru. __Drunk. THAT'S why we're here. _

Ino continued to drag her teammate to his bed, and when he finally was lying in his bed, Ino could breathe again. This sure was a sight that she wasn't used to see, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to get used to it. Several thoughts began to form in her head.

_Was Chouji there? Was Naruto there? Was… SHE there?_

* * *

_I won't give up. Because you mean that much.

* * *

_

Ino sighed. That sand girl. Every time she saw her, she was accompanied by Shikamaru. It's like she couldn't walk without him. Everyday, she walked with him. She followed him around, she entered his house and maybe, she smoked with him.

Maybe.

And, damn it, she was the only girl that was allowed to enter his house. No one else.

Ino's breathing became unsteady, and it took her some time before she realized that she was crying. Crying over Shikamaru.

"I'm really s-stupid, right?" Ino said to herself, although she wanted Shikamaru to hear her. But, no, Shikamaru was busy snoring.

"You like her, don't you?" _What does she have that I don't?_

"And, I was stupid enough to think… to think that you maybe…"

_That you maybe liked me. _

"B-but, that doesn't matter now. Everything that matters is that you will wake up i-in the morning. So, tomorrow, you'll –"

"- have a huge hangover, I know. Don't rub it in my face, Ino." Shikamaru said, his voice sleepy.

Ino was planning on saying _"you'll never remember this, and I'll be happy that you don't", _but the thing about him having a hangover was indeed true.

Ino didn't know if he was asleep or not, because he had STILL not moved from the position she left him in. When she didn't say anything, Shikamaru grunted, much to her surprise.

"Why did you think that I liked her?"

Shikamaru is talking. Shikamaru is drunk. That equals…

A confused Ino.

* * *

_No matter what you are going through.

* * *

_

"…what?" All the anger and sadness she felt when he entered his house disappeared, and was replaced with surprise.

"I said…" Shikamaru started, trying to sound as sober as possible, without any success. "_Why _did you think that _I _liked her?"

When Ino still didn't answer, Shikamaru rolled his eyes, and snickered, in a very Sasuke-like way. Ino then snorted, and forced herself to **not **imagine Shikamaru in her mind.

Shikamaru smiling.

Shikamaru laughing.

Shikamaru _blushing. _

Wait, rewind. When was _that? _Ino remembered one time when team 10 was together in the BBQ restaurant, and they talked about Shikamaru being Chuunin. For the first time in Ino's life, Shikamaru blushed.

Not, wait, that wasn't the first time Ino saw Shikamaru blush. But, that was, indeed, the first time she saw Shikamaru blush at her.

She made Shikamaru blush that day. And, if she remembered that day correctly, it also burned in her face, for some odd reason.

This was also the first time she blushed in front of _him. _And, unlike the times when she saw Sasuke and blushed, when she forced her blush away, this felt so much… better.

* * *

_I've waited this long… my love is stronger than 'forever'.

* * *

_

"I-no?" Shikamaru uttered her name carefully, trying to get her attention. When Ino gave in and shot him a glance, she was surprised, but didn't show it.

His brown eyes that always was so happy, so lazy and tired, was now…

Hurt.

"What?"

There it was; her usual bitch tone had finally returned. How come she couldn't use it on him before?

"…"

Why wasn't he answering? Wait…didn't he ask her a question?

"I just did." Was her simple answer.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…"

"Any… _specific _reasons?"

Damn it. Even when Shikamaru was drunk, he was a genius. He always came up with the perfect questions.

"Well…you won't remember it tomorrow anyway, Shikamaru! So there's no reason for me to tell you."

"Then it's perfect for you, right?"

Okay…for anyone else, it would've looked like Shikamaru now was sober, and that it was a day like any other. But, Ino could see details in Shikamaru's face that made her realize that, indeed: Shikamaru was drunk, and probably won't remember this tomorrow.

Yes, Nara Shikamaru is a genius, but he isn't _superman, _for Kami's sake.

Here it goes.

"Well, I've _seen _certain things…"

* * *

_  
Ten minutes later. _

* * *

"So…" Shikamaru started, gazing at his teammate. "You thought I was dating her because…?" 

"I just told you, Shikamaru, you two are always walking together."

"And…?"

"Well, you two are always walking so _close_."

"We're not."

"And," Ino stared seriously at Shikamaru, "once, you fought her, and lost."

"In the Chuunin exams, yes."

"And, then, she saved you when you…"

"Tried to save the Uchiha, yes."

"And, you remember when you and I was supposed to beat that guy, but then she came, and you two fought together, and all I could do was to stare at you two talking."

"Well, Ino, that wasn't…"

"And, then, you became the ambassador of Konoha, and suddenly, it was announced that _she _was the ambassador of Sunagakure."

"…and?"

"It isn't just a coincidence, Shikamaru. I think she likes to be near you.."

"So what?"

"And, the most important thing…" Ino started, and lowered her head so she couldn't see Shikamaru's face. "Naruto told me what you two went out on a date."

"He's an idiot, don't listen to him." Shikamaru was massaging his forehead, and resisted the urge of running home to Uzumaki Naruto, slamming him against a door and scream at him.

Remember, Nara Shikamaru isn't himself right now.

"Ino, _listen to me._" He used his 'this-is-one-of-these-important-things-that-I-HAVE-to-tell-you' voice when he talked to her, and she slowly raised her head to meet his stare. And, what he did then surprised her the most.

He kissed her.

Holy shit.

He had, in about two seconds, raised from the bed, walked to the chair where Ino were sitting, bent down and kissed her.

_React! React! REACT!  
_

And, finally giving in, Ino kissed back with the same force. If Shikamaru was surprised, he didn't show it, he just smiled towards Ino's lips.

She raked her hand through Shikamaru's hair, ignoring the thoughts of her Inner self that screamed that there was no meaning of kissing, since he won't remember it tomorrow.

Screw that.

'_This is for my own sake. I don't care if he doesn't remember it.'_

As she slightly parted her lips when she felt Shikamaru tongue on her lower lip, she smiled.

His tongue ravished her mouth, tasting every corner of her mouth. She moaned slightly, and felt a tug on her shirt. Within one second, she was on the bed too, under her crush.

As he continued to kiss her neck, she smiled again.

He didn't need to explain more.

This was what he _truly _wanted.

Who was the genius that said "A drunk mans words is a sober mans thoughts"? She mouthed a 'thank you' to Shikamaru ceiling, imagining that this guy was probably up in heaven, and she gasped when she felt Shikamaru sucking on her pulse.

In about five seconds, she found herself lying on her bed.

Weird, she didn't remember moving...

* * *

_Strong enough to keep loving you.

* * *

_

_The following day. _

"Hey, Shikamaru!"

"Oi, Chouji, _please, _don't scream that loud."

"Oh, hangover?" Chouji snickered at his friends actions, and resisted the urge of screaming again.

It was Tuesday today. And, Tuesdays meant Team 10. Chouji and Shikamaru made their way to their training ground.

The entire walk was silent, and the tension was huge.

This was their first training-session without Asuma.

"You sure you can train?" Chouji asked, slight concerned how his friend reacted on every little thing that happened in Konoha; children that ran passed them, baby's that are screaming, and the birds chirping.

"Of course I can." Shikamaru closed his eyes temporarily, and tried to remember what happened yesterday.

He remembered Temari buying him a drink. He remembered that her blond hair was released, and it ended exactly below her shoulders. He remembered thinking about Ino's hair, since it ended below her shoulders after she cut it in the Chuunin Exam, but it was now again long, and he remembered Temari's eyes, so close.

Panicking, he tried to remember more.

_Did she kiss me?! _He thought, panicked. _No, wait…_

He remembered pushing her away, he remembered the look she gave him, and then how he left her, and slowly made his way home.

And, then what? He had faint memories of Ino, but what in hell was she doing at his house on a late Monday evening?

"Hey, Chouji, Shikamaru!"

Both boys turned around, and were greeted by Ino, in black shorts and a brown T-shirt, her long blond hair in braids.

To put it simply; she looked _perfect._

"Ino!" Chouji greeted his female teammate as usual, and gave her a compliment. Ino laughed, shrugged and replied with a "I'm _always _looking good, Chouji". He grinned, and talked to her about visiting the BBQ restaurant soon.

He never noticed that Shikamaru didn't say hi to her.

* * *

_Everyday__…  
Every time I think I get through.

* * *

_

Ino directed her attention to Chouji **again, **when he suddenly started talking about going to Ichiraku after training.

Ino wasn't really listening; she nodded when she needed too, and smiled when he smiled, but he didn't notice that her focus was directed to their third team member, Shikamaru.

He didn't notice either. He was lost in thoughts; thoughts about Ino.

"Ino, are you listening?" Chouji asked her and put a hand on her shoulder when they stepped into their old training ground. Ino cringed, for seeing their training ground again or shocked by

Chouji's reaction, Shikamaru didn't know. Everything he was seeing now was the hand on her shoulder. Chouji's hand.

Ino noticed his stare, while Chouji didn't. Ino sighed, and shrugged of Chouji's hands, and walked into their training ground.

"_Shika…why are we doing this? It's not like you will remember it tomorrow?" Ino asked when they managed to slow down, and act like normal people, not two lovers that hadn't seen each other for months. _

_Shikamaru kissed her nose, and then nuzzled into her neck._

"_I really don't know Ino…but it feels great. To be here with you."  
_

_She giggled, and hugged him._

"_I know…but at the same time, it's sad."  
_

"_Sad?"  
_

"_That I can't do this everyday with you…kissing you.."  
_

"_Kissing me?" Shikamaru grinned as he kissed her, teasing her for the selection of words. "Only that?"_

"_W-well," Ino started, blushing and stuttering for his obvious flirting, __"There are other things too, but…"  
_

"_Ino…" __He looked at her, now smiling, feeling her breath on his lips, ", don't think about that now."  
_

"_But, Shika, you can't really THINK that I will just let everything slip away? Not now. Now, that we're finally…"  
_

"_I know." He stared into her eyes, and briefly closed his own, carefully selecting his words. "I know it to well that it hurts."  
_

"_But, Shika, then it's no need of doing this anymore! I'm just getting hurt, and you'll live like nothing happened, because you won't remember. That's just plain weird. It's just… weird, Shika."_

_Shikamaru didn't have to see her in her eyes to know that she was going to cry soon._

"_Ino…Ino, listen to me. This is not the end, okay? Somehow, you have to remember me of what happens tonight."_

"_L-like how?"  
_

"_Like…look here, I'll write a letter."  
_

"_A letter? To whom?"  
_

"_To me, of course. From me, to me. It has to work, trust me."  
_

"_I don't know, Shika…what if you…"  
_

"_Relax, Ino. Look here, I'll write it now, so you can breathe a little better. Ne?"  
_

"…_O-okay, Shika. Just do it fast, I want to be with you.."_

* * *

_You put up a wall, you're so invincible.

* * *

_

'_That was one smart idea, Shikamaru. But, how in the world am I supposed to give you this letter?' _Ino wrapped her hand around the object in her backpack, shivering.

Giving the letter to Shikamaru wasn't the hard part, it was his reaction she was afraid of.

Well, actually, what was she supposed to do? Just walk up to him, give him the letter that probably said that he kissed his closest girlfriend.

…

Well, not technically his _girlfriend, _but as in the word "friend that is a girl".

But, yes, she could admit the giving the letter wasn't a walk in the park either.

Because, we all knew that Shikamaru likes Chouji.

Chouji likes Shikamaru.

So, it's natural for these two to talk, and train and…yeah, you know, socialize.

But, at this moment, Ino had to resist the urge to yank Chouji away from Shikamaru, lock him into a closet, and _then _talk to Shikamaru.

But, she couldn't do that, so, all she could do now was to act normal.

'_Yeah, normal… I can do that.'_

"Chouji! Shikamaru! Are you coming?"

…Was it just her or is Shikamaru looking very hot today?

* * *

After a hard training, with Ino falling, Shikamaru catching and Chouji rolling, the trio decided to sit down at their old training ground, and just… talk. 

Talk about the past, the future and the present.

"Do you guys remember when we fought against that sound team in the Chuunin exam?" Ino asked her teammates in an attempt to sound normal. Because, seriously, she really tried not to think about the last time she thought about that. (she really wasn't!)

Because that was yesterday.

And _that _brought back memories.

Shudder.

"Of course we do, Ino!" Chouji said, smiling to himself at the memory. It was the first time they acted like a real team, not three teenagers in a group.

It was the first time they acted as Team 10.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru also smiled at the memory, although for another reason. That was the first time he got to take care of Ino's body in action.

Any other time was just training, and he really didn't take it seriously then.

And, he knew that he just could've let her go, because she wouldn't get hurt when she was on the ground, and he would've been able to fight better, but she couldn't release her that day.

It was like she would never return to her own body if he let go.

"We did it to save Forehead, right?" Ino said, not thinking.

Forehead meant Sakura, that meant Team Seven, that meant Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto and…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Shikamaru widened his eyes when he saw her expression. She really didn't think about Sasuke anymore (because another dark-haired guy captured her heart) but then _why _did it hurt to remember Sakura hug him from behind?

Because…

Sometimes, she wanted it to be Shikamaru, instead of Sasuke, and herself instead of Sakura…

Wait, weren't she supposed to be normal?

Quickly changing the subject (before she started thinking about Shikamaru again), Ino started talking again.

"She's pregnant, right?" Ino sadly stated, already knowing that her teammates knew who she was talking about. Kurenai.

"Yeah…" Shikamaru sighed. Chouji, as the optimist he was, smiled.

"I'm sure he'll look like Asuma."

Ino and Shikamaru looked at each other, and then quickly looked away, at the same time.

"Guys, what if it's not Asuma that's the father?" Ino said, trying to lighten up the team.

Chouji laughed, and Shikamaru snorted, but Ino couldn't help but notice the smile that lingered on his lips.

'_Finally, they're smiling'. _

The rest of their time, they talked about the chance of Kurenai giving birth to a silver-haired baby, or with a scar across his nose. (Chouji also mentioned the opportunity of Gai being the father, but all of them quickly didn't bring it up again, since the image of Kurenai and Gai being together already lingered in the back of their brains. Just think; little Gais with red eyes. Ew.)

And it was just like the old times. Well, almost.

* * *

_But nothing could keep me away…

* * *

_

And, then, everything was destroyed.

"So, Nara, for having a hangover, you're not bad. Must be your brains, right?" The three of them turned around, and saw Kiba.

"What?"

"Oh, I didn't see that you were there, Blondie." Kiba bent down, and sat down next to her. "What's with that face? You're not happy to see your ex?"

As Kiba grinned once again, Ino sighed, and ignored the stare from Shikamaru. Chouji shrugged, as in saying "Who cares?".

But come **on, **it was ONCE! _ONCE. _And they didn't even kiss.

"Really, _Kiba-kun, _tell me. What were you two doing last night?" Ino tilted her head to her left, where Shikamaru sat.

"Well, what the three of us did…" Kiba started, but was interrupted by Ino.

"Three?"

"Yes, I was with them too!" Chouji happily stated as Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Anyway," Kiba quickly started talking again before Chouji would start his rambling about all the food they ate, "the _three _of us were just out, taking a drink."

"Or two.." Chouji added, not meeting Kiba's stare, and started munching on his chips.

"Anyway, it was nothing important."

Ino snorted at Kiba's sentence.

"Nothing important? GETTING DRUNK _IS _IMPORTANT!" Shikamaru had already foreseen this outburst, but Kiba hadn't. Which ended up with Kiba covering his ears with his hands, mumbling something about 'such a strong voice', while Shikamaru already had ear-plugs inserted.

"And, Shikamaru, wasn't Blondie with you last night?" Kiba grinned, while Shikamaru sighed.

"Kiba, I was NOT with Shikamaru yesterday, and…"

Ino then realized which Blondie he meant.

Oh, Ms. Fan-girl was going _down. _

"Ino?"

"_What?"_

"…You mad?"

Ino faced Shikamaru, who looked at her with rather interest. Yes, she was mad. At him? Yes. At the world? Definitely.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't."

"…then, why are you asking?"

"I was just curious."

"Oh…"

"Ino, I'm kidding."

"..."

"Not funny?"

Ino resisted the urge of saying _does it look like I'm laughing, sweetheart? _but settled down for a "Hmpf." But, then..

"Shikamaru, what do you think of... mistakes?"

"Mistakes? You mean, like failing at something?"

"Yes, failing at something." _Failing at giving you a damn letter._

"Well.." Shikamaru scratched his head. "I really don't recognize the feeling, but..."

_As suspected from a genius. _Ino sighed.

"But all you can do is to try again and again, right?"

"Try again and... again?"

"Yep. Because, in the end, you'll see which one's stronger; you or your weakness."

"In this case, my weakness will win." Ino admitted, as Shikamaru surprisingly looked at her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ino... why don't you try one more time?"

"Shikamaru..." _It sounds like you know what I'm failing at... but you don't, right?  
_

"Because, maybe this time, you'll win."

_...right?_

"Um, Shikamaru. Maybe you're right, but.."

Kiba and Chouji, who had started talking about the possibility of Chouji being _quiet _so they wouldn't hear another scream from Ino, snapped their heads to Ino's and Shikamaru's direction.

"Ino, I know you're not as smart as Nara over there, but if you haven't noticed," Kiba started.

"He's always right." Chouji finished, and smiled.

Shikamaru shrugged and said something that suspiciously sounded like 'I'm not', and Ino pouted.

"He's not _always _right. Chouji, don't you remember the time when we were supposed to go to the Hidden Village of Lighting, and Shikamaru chose the wrong way?"

Chouji burst of laughing. "I remember that. It took us five hours extra for Shikamaru to admit that you, Ino, was the one that was right."

"Yeah." Ino smiled, as Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't want to interrupt this little 'oh-can-you-remember-_THAT_-" speech of yours, but back to the subject. Ino, what is it that you're failing at?" Shikamaru asked, quickly changing subject. Ino cringed.

"W-well, it's not that important..." she said, ignoring the protests from her head, "but, well... it's just something I have to do."

"Okay..." Kiba started, and looked at Shikamaru, then at Ino. Then _back _at Shikamaru, and shortly after that, he grinned. "Is it about a certain boy, Blondie?"

"Uh, well, -"

"Oh, so _that's _the problem. Need help?" Kiba, who once again grinned, knew something about a certain blond kunoichi that he wasn't allowed to know.

* * *

_Everyday I try to tell you...__  
Every time I think I get through.

* * *

_

Like the fact that Ino liked Shikamaru.

(But, it wasn't like she told him . He had guessed it, just to have something to talk about with Ino, and Ino exploded, and bombarded him with questions like "Did Sakura tell you?!" or "Did he ask you to ask me that?")

Ino dived her head into her hands. _Why me?_

"I'll help you! Nara, talk to her. I'll go away... somewhere. With Chouji."

As Chouji smiled and happily exclaimed that he wanted more chips, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Alone?"

"Well, _yeah._"

"It sounds... wrong."

"It really _does_ sound wrong, Kiba." Ino added, earning a smile from Shikamaru. But after some time explaining that he wouldn't do anything ("I'M STRAIGHT! I PROMISE!") to Chouji (the poor guy still hadn't figured out what they were talking about), Ino and Shikamaru decided to let them go.

But, when Kiba started walking, Ino whispered in Chouji's ear.

"_If he tries to force you into an empty hallway, _run!"

She was half joking, half serious (who knew what Kiba could do?). Chouji grinned though, and ran away with Kiba.

Ino then realized that she was going to be alone with Shikamaru.

Ino smiled at Kiba's and Chouji's backs.

'_Smart idea, Kiba.'_

"Ino?"

"Hm?"

"Did you want to talk with me about something?"

Ino studied Shikamaru's face closely. He had his eyebrows raised, which made him look superior and taller than her (which he indeed was), but still made him look cooler. His hair was in his usual pig tail, almost as black as Sasuke's hair. He had spiky hair, Ino concluded, and she was wondering how he would look with his hair down. His hairstyle was really cool, now that she thought about it (although she would _never _admit it to someone, ever since she exclaimed to the whole world that Sasuke had the best haircut in the world. Shikamaru was one of those people that heard her loud speech).

He had his chuunin vest on. He had his black pants. He had his net shirt _under_ his chuunin vest. He had his earrings on. He looked absolutely the same as always, but it was something that bothered Ino.

Shikamaru had never looked that good in his entire life.

* * *

_You put up a wall, you're so invincible.  
But nothing could keep me away. I'll find a way._

* * *

_  
HERE IT GOES! _Ino's inner self screamed, as Ino took out the letter. 

"A letter?" His perfectly shaped eyebrows was raised once again, and Ino unconsciously blushed. She tried to hide the red color that quickly spread itself on her face by looking at her right.

"But, you have to _promise _that you'll read it as soon as I've gone!" Ino said, simply telling herself that she wouldn't like to see his reaction.

As Shikamaru nodded, she quickly waved and mouthed a 'goodbye' to him, and started to walk away.

Shikamaru opened the letter when he still could see her back.

His eyes quickly read the text, and after finishing the letter, he dropped it and ran after Ino.

* * *

"_Hello there. _

_It is me. Although I'm not a hundred percent sure that you know why I'm writing this letter.  
__  
I can tell you, if you really want to. But, I'm not sure. A part of me tells me that the smart thing to do (if you'd want a normal life, with a normal wife and no more _troublesome_) is to keep quiet.  
__  
But, then I look at her again, I realize that I would hate myself for doing that.  
__  
So, here it goes._

_You've made out with your teammate.  
_

_And I think you know that I don't mean Chouji. And even that you've denied it in your head (believe me, I know), you can't lie anymore.  
_

_You love her. Face it.  
_

_I know you will ask yourself how in hell you managed to do that, but let me tell you one thing:  
_

_Even geniuses can get drunk. And act like normal people.  
_

_And, if you don't run after her now, I swear that you (me) will regret for the rest of your life.  
_

_Good luck with the running (as far as I know from our training sessions together, she's pretty fast)._

Nara Shikamaru.

_(oh, and if Temari's giving you these angry glares, just... keep your distance. She's pretty mad)_"

* * *

_I've been waiting for you._

_Every single day._

* * *

_-_

**So, to clear up some things.  
As I'm sure that you've understand, the last part in this story is the letter, from Shikamaru to Shikamaru. He wrote it when he was with Ino, remember?  
And, with the one sided TemaShika...  
I really don't know. Just, a oblivious Shikamaru, a drunk Temari and a jealous Ino just.. matches.  
And, the song... don't ask me why I decided to put it in there. I thought the song fits the ShikaIno relationship (more like Shikamaru's singing). And, I know, I don't like song fics.  
I just hope that the song didn't destroy the whole fanfiction. **

So, my third ShikaIno oneshot. I'm happy with it.  
Have I mentioned that I LOVE this pairing?

**Thank you for reading!  
Oh... and for those who'll ask 'WHERE THE HELL IS AKAMARU?', I sort of.. forgot him.  
If you want to, you can imagine that he is there, just quiet, or you could imagine that he's home, with Inuzuka Hana.  
Yeah...**

This fic is dedicated to HPBabe91, also known as Missa-chan.  
I love her. AND YOU SHOULD TOO! (because, she's awsome, perfect and... just worth dying for).

love /nazaliasan (crosses fingers for reviews)


End file.
